


His Specialty is Pancakes

by michiiGii



Series: Good Morning, RFA [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: A typical morning with Saeyoung Choi.After the After Ending.





	

_taptaptaptaptap_

Saeyoung’s toy company was off to a good start.  He had a small shop in town for his actual merchandise, and a small team that he paid to help him assemble his toys.  But he didn’t trust anyone else with the books for his business, so he ended up doing all that paperwork himself, along with actual toy invention and engineering.

He was a busy man.  But that was where he thrived!  He might complain about it, but you knew how happy Saeyoung was when he had a lot of different projects to work on at once.  He didn’t love the paperwork part, but if he wasn’t going to get an accountant, he didn’t have much of a choice.

The only problem was that it made his work hours really irregular.  He almost never went to bed the same time you did.  …Or, he’d go to bed with you, but he wouldn’t _sleep_. Sometimes, he would fall asleep beside you, but more often than not, you felt him get out of bed when he thought you were asleep. Straight to his computer he would go, either on the floor beside your bed on a laptop, or in his office where his big, heavy-duty desktop was.  His years of weird hours with the agency had definitely left an impression.

Last night had been no different.  After a satisfying round of intimacy (or two…), when Saeyoung felt you slip in to dreamland, he had tucked the sheets around you comfortably, and tiptoed out of the bedroom to get a little more work done.  He typed away on his keyboard, simultaneously designing a whale toy that could play music even underwater, balancing the day’s profits and expenses, putting in a supply order, and working on a plan for a program that could let you play a long-distance laser-pointer game with your cat at home while you were away, via CCTV.  There was also a blueprint to Jumin’s home with security guard routes and schedules open, as well as Elly’s cat tree clearly marked, but that was _unrelated_.

He worked through the night, occasionally sipping from a can of Dr. Pepper, or snacking on his beloved Honey Buddha Chips.  He had healthier snacks, of course; ever since you moved in, his diet had radically improved.  However, when working through the night, he always defaulted to his junk food.

It wasn’t until he heard your morning alarm go off that he realized how late it was.  Or rather, how early.  Double-checking his stock list to make sure he hadn’t forgotten to order anything, he heard your alarm continue to sound.  Were you alright?  …well, you _had_ been pretty tired, last night.  You worked hard, during the day, and he had kept you up a bit later than usual.  He considered heading back into the bedroom to wake you up himself, when he heard the alarm cut off.  A moment later, the sound of the shower running reached Saeyoung’s ears.  You were awake.

 _…Guess I’ll make breakfast,_ the hacker-turned-toymaker thought, closing a couple tabs about whalesong and videos on whether suction-cup shoes could actually work.

Saeyoung stretched his hands over his head, rolling his chair back, and gave a jaw-cracking yawn.  He might not have given you the chance to wake up beside your husband, but at the very least, he could feed you and see you off in the morning.

He strolled into the kitchen and found Saeran already there, sitting at the kitchen table. The former-extremist had had his head on his arms, and looked to be asleep, but when Saeyoung entered the room, his green eyes snapped open.  There was a split second of hostility in his gaze, which quickly faded into mildness.

“Morning?” the younger twin nodded, sitting up and stifling his own yawn.

“Morning,” Saeyoung nodded back, smiling at his brother, “You slept here?”

“Nah, slept on the couch,” Saeran shrugged, “Was just resting my eyes.  You making breakfast?”

“Of course!” the elder twin grinned, adjusting his glasses, “Gotta feed my honey before she goes to work!”

“Ugh,” Saeran rolled his eyes, unimpressed, “Whatever.  What’re you making?”

“Pancakes!” Your husband already had the batter started, bustling around the kitchen for the usual ingredients.

“Can’t you make something else?” Saeran grumbled, “You _always_ make pancakes.”

“I literally can’t make anything else,” Saeyoung admitted, then laughed at his twin’s glare, “But you knew that!  Why didn’t you start cooking?  You got here first.”

Saeran hardened his glare, but Saeyoung ignored it and turned his back on him, turning the stovetop on.  Saeran frowned, but then his gaze slid away to the doorway, watching for you.  Both twins could hear you moving around upstairs, getting ready for the day.

* * *

“G'morning!” you greeted your two boys, freshly showered and dressed for the day.

Entering the kitchen, you saw that the table was set, Saeran already halfway through what looked like his second pancake.  

“There’s my honey!” Saeyoung greeted you at the doorway, pulling you into a warm embrace. His kiss tasted salty and sweet.

“You taste like Honey Buddha chips,” you smiled, rubbing your nose with his.

“You taste minty,” your husband murmured, probably tasting your toothpaste, squeezing you tightly in his arms before letting you go and leading you to the table, “I made my specialty!”

“Pancakes!” you cheered, pulling up a chair, then grinning, “Y'know, it’s not really a specialty if it’s the only thing you can make.”

“Ssssh!” Saeyoung pressed a finger over your lips, shushing you, “It’s my _specialty._ ”

Refusing to hear your protests, Saeyoung served you two still-steaming pancakes, before giving your hand a kiss.  Saeran mimed gagging at the public display of affection, but gave you his odd little half-smile by way of greeting before continuing to eat.

“Eat up!  You need carbs for energy for the day,” Saeyoung said, motioning to your plate.

“You’re lucky I love pancakes,” you said, reaching for the syrup.

“That’s why they call me Lucky Choi!”

“Nobody calls you that…”

Breakfast continued in this way, Saeyoung and you laughing, while Saeran tolerated it all.  Your silly husband did his best to make sure all your mornings were bright.  Your dark days, together, were behind you, and he intended to keep them there.  Smiling and joking, all three of you cleaned up after your meal, and then Saeran slipped off to his section of the house to give the two of you a little privacy.

Hand-in-hand, Saeyoung walked you to the front door, asking you about your plans for the day.  You told him when you’d be getting home, while pulling your shoes on, chuckling at a few jokes that Saeyoung managed to get in.  Finally, he handed you your bag for the day, then pulled you back into his arms for a moment.

“I’ll miss you,” he murmured into you hair while he held you close, his tone teasing, but definitely with some notes of sincerity.

“I’ll miss you,” you responded, briefly hugging him tighter, “Get some sleep!  I’ll be home by the time you wake up.”

“Text me at lunchtime,” he said, kissing the tip of your nose.

“But it’ll wake you up,” you protested, leaning back a little to see your husband better.

“Just for a moment,” he shrugged, “I might miss you in my dreams, so your text will pull me out of that lonely place.”

“See, when you put like that, I _have_ to text you,” you pouted teasingly.

“Good, my villainous plan is working…” Saeyoung replied, giving you a fake evil smile.

His expression morphed into a genuine smile when you laughed openly at him.

“I love you,” you kissed him on the lips, now breaking your hold on him, moving towards the door.

“I love you more!” he replied, holding one of your hands as long as he could, until you were out of his reach.

“I love you most!” you insisted, opening the front door and stepping through, “'Bye!!”

“Bye!” Saeyoung called back, and then you closed the door and were gone.

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy. Is that too much to ask for?
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr: michiiGii-writes-mysme (Follow...?)


End file.
